


His One and Only

by CompassionAndCaring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam's Birthday, a lot of love, basically he showers sam in love, lotsss of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionAndCaring/pseuds/CompassionAndCaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes shopping for a present for his one and only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! :D I hope you like this fic and I hope it satisfies. This is based off of a Wincest rp me and a friend of mine do often. <3  
> And happy birthday to my favorite. <3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

“Alright, alright, kiddo. Calm down,” Gabriel laughed as he dressed Dean in a mossy green henley with grey sweatpants, paired with some socks and sneakers. It was Sammy’s birthday tomorrow, and Dean had pestered Gabriel for two hours about wanting to go shopping to get his beloved’s present. 

After discussing it with Cas, the primary caregiver of the household besides the archangel, Gabriel decided to say yes to Dean’s request and they would go to the mall in the next town over and shop until the former hunter had found enough things for Sam. Dean had already made a card, decorated with hearts and glitter, along with the best spelling the little boy could muster. Which, despite being in a three year-old headspace, was pretty good. Only the best for his brother.

“Get pwesent fo’ Sammy!” Dean chimed, wiggling around happily and out of Gabriel’s arms, before quickly toddling to the front door. It was raining outside, and Dean clumsily tugged his jacket on before leaving the house.

Sighing, Gabriel didn’t bother scolding Dean for running and buckled him in his carseat to at least get Dean to stop moving and wiggling around. After that, Gabriel hopped into the driver’s seat and quickly pulled out of the driveway to head to the mall. 

“So, what’re you planning on getting Sam, buddy?” Gabriel asked, looking up into the rearview mirror of the car and seeing Dean suck his thumb and babble to himself.

Slipping the digit out of his mouth, Dean blinked before a cute smile crossed his face, making his green eyes crinkle at the corners. “I-I wanna get ‘im bwankies an’ colorin’ books an’-an’ fwowers...an’ other stuffs,” the baby cooed, blushing a bit as he spoke. He wanted to get Sam the very best things he could find. Dean thought Sam would like to have flowers in the house, to make it seem more like home. Originally, Dean wanted to pick flowers out of Cas’ garden, where the bees gathered their pollen, but the green-eyed little one was scolded for attempting to pluck some daisies, and decided against it thereafter.

“Geez, Dean, aren’t you a stud,” Gabriel teased and watched the tip of Dean’s ears go pink and him look away.

Finally arriving at the mall, Gabriel parked as close by as he could to the entrance and made Dean stay close to him, so the younger wouldn’t get lost. Dean first tugged on Gabriel’s hand to go to a nearby toy store, where the little boy picked out a golden retriever stuffie for Sam, along with a stack of coloring books, paired with new colored pencils and crayons. The cashier asked Dean if he was getting these for himself, to which he replied, “I gettin’ it fo’ my Sammy. He da bestest an’ I wuvs him.” When he was little, Dean was completely and utterly a goofball in love. A three year-old goofball in love.

After that endeavour, Dean hurried to a department store within the mall and picked out all of the best blankets he could find for his love. Some were quilted and unbelievably soft, while the others Dean choose had puppies printed on them, along with other adorable things such as clouds. He told the cashier at that store that, “It for my Sammy an’ my Sammy perfect. Do yews have a Sammy?” 

“No, I don’t,” the cashier replied, smiling at how cute this little guy in front of them was.

Dean frowned before beaming, “Dat otay, ‘cause my Sammy’s da bestest Sammy eva.” 

Gabriel would be lying if he didn’t cry a little bit at how sweet that was.

And lastly, Dean found a flower shop and had Gabriel buy a bundle of violets and daisies that smelled like sweet perfume and the earth. It was perfect and Dean held the bouquet close so it wasn’t ruined, not even letting it down when he was seated in his carseat to go home.

That whole night, Dean spent his time trying to wrap Sam’s presents, refusing any help from either Cas or Gabriel. And when it came time to go to bed, Dean whined and pouted up at Cas, “Noooo…”

“Little one, you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a very important day, and you of all people know that,” Cas reasoned, picking Dean up to dress him in his pajamas.

“B-But I gots to finish Sammy’s pwesents…” Dean pouted, sounding almost distraught and without a cause. 

“Let me and Gabriel finish them, Dean. Don’t worry about it,” Cas shushed and kissed Dean’s temple as he tidied up the nursery and set Dean in his crib to sleep. “Goodnight, Dean,” the angel cooed, turning off the lights and leaving the nursery in pale blue glow from Dean’s night light.

Dean couldn’t rest at all that night, tossing and turning and wishing he could give Sam his presents now. Sam was currently asleep in the crib beside Dean’s own, sleeping like a log through the whole time Dean was wrapping presents. The two brothers shared a nursery, both insisting on it and not able to sleep without the other. 

Finally, around 3 in the morning, Dean fell asleep and woke up around 7 that morning, before grinning happily immediately. It was Sammy’s birthday! The most important day of the year, besides Christmas or Fourth of July, because Fourth of July meant fireworks with Sammy and Christmas meant more presents for Sammy.

Climbing out of his crib, not caring if he was in trouble for that, Dean hopped into Sam’s crib and snuggled his little brother tightly. He kissed Sam’s cheek getting under the covers and cooing, “My Sammy….”

Upon feeling something beside him, Sam woke up and opened his eyes a bit to see Dean cuddling up to him. The taller Winchester smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, trapping him in his hold. “Dee….” 

“Happy birfday, Sammy. I wuv yew,” Dean cooed, wide awake and not caring if he’d be tired later. All that mattered was that Sammy was right here.

Sam blushed and smiled, his dimples peeking through and making Dean kiss them lovingly. His big brother was the best, and Sam loved him with all of his heart.

After a few hours of cuddling, Gabriel came to get the babies and chimed, “Happy birthday, Sammy! Dean hasn’t driven you crazy yet?”

Sam giggled like mad at that, and the pout that Dean made in response to that remark, and shook his head, “No.” 

Getting the babies ready for the day, Gabriel dressed them and carried both of them to the kitchen, were Sam’s presents and breakfast. It was blueberry pancakes, Sam’s favorite and the birthday boy squealed happily.

Cas turned around and smiled, kissing the babies’ foreheads and smiling, “Happy birthday, Sam.” 

Sitting in his highchair, Sam wiggled happily and blushed when Dean grabbed his hand, refusing to let go. 

Deciding to open presents first, Sam tore into the ones Dean bought him, and the older Winchester’s stomach twisted and turned with anxiety. What if Sammy didn’t like his presents? What if he thought they were dumb and a waste of money?

But the squeal that erupted from Sam’s mouth was enough to tell Dean otherwise, and the shorter Winchester smiled when he saw Sam cuddle his new stuffie, coloring books, and blankies, close to his chest. “Wike it, Sammy?” Dean cooed, kissing Sam’s nose and then the mole beside it.

All of Sam’s presents were currently in the baby’s arms, wanting to see all of them at once and Sam sorted through them, babbling happily and feel oh so loved. The coloring books, crayons, and pencils were perfect and vibrant. The blankets soft and sweet, and the stuffie warm and inviting. 

To Sam, that was exactly what Dean was to him.

“Uh huh...t’anks, Dee,” Sam smiled, kissing Dean in return before opening up his new presents. He saw the bouquet on the table, and blushed so hard that Dean thought Sam would become a tomato.

But an utterly beautiful tomato in Dean’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
